Blue (is not a comforting color)
by helloyesimhere
Summary: Because sometimes the blue hurt, and they both didn't like the blue and wanted to escape it- But the blue was kind, and they obeyed the blue.


**A/N: Inspiration has hit once again. In this fic, the names are purposely vague, but it should still be clear enough for you to be able to tell who is who. The only warnings for this fic are _very_ vague allusions to torture, and a slight AU. Reviews would be amazing!**

When he saw the crazy blue eyes of the man that had come from the portal, his first thought was _oh crap_ , followed closely by _really?._

But then there weren't thoughts, there was only blue. Calming, sweet blue, that whispered to him, and told him what to do and he did it. Because if he didn't do it, the blue hurt him and-

The blue was kind. It wouldn't hurt him. But then it asked him who he held dear, who was the person closest to him, and when he didn't answer it _hurt_ and-

The blue was kind. He told the blue what it wanted to know because without the blue, there was _nothing_. And nothing wasn't a pleasant experience, or so he was told by the man that had helped him find the blue.

The man sometimes seemed to be in pain, but he could've told the man that it would all go away if the man just listened to the _blue_ , because the blue was kind when you listened. But other times, he was right by the man and in pain with him, because the blue had asked him to do something that he didn't think was right, and it started to _hurt_ and wouldn't _stop_. But then the hurt became too much and-

The blue was kind, and it told him he had nothing to fear when he was fighting the red-haired woman, because the blue would take care of him if he would do just one thing for the blue, all he had to do was kill the red-haired woman and the blue-

And then the blue was gone, and he _recognized_ her, and her name escaped him and-

And then there was black for a time, but when he woke up he didn't remember very much, except that he _hated_ the blue, but he knew that everything would be okay, because the blue was gone, and it wouldn't come back.

* * *

It started when he fell. He fell, and fell, and _fell_ and he didn't stop until he hit the bottom. But he didn't die, and he thought he was saved when he heard the comforting words all around him, the hands ministering to his wounds.

He talked with the creatures that had helped him for a time, but when he refused their plans (because really, why would he go to some backwater planet when all he wanted was _his brother?_ ), they became unhappy and threatening. And they asked (told, commanded) him to be ready to lead an army to that simple little planet that (that his brother favored, that his brother loved, why couldn't his brother love _him_ like that?) and to conquer it. But he didn't want to.

And then he knew pain. He knew pain, and they kept asking, always asking yet never asking and always commanding him to _do what we tell you_. And the large one, the one that commanded all of them, finally saw that he _would not give in_ because that's not what _his brother_ would have done, would have _wanted_. And the large one brought the staff that glowed, and he _knew_ that it wasn't a good thing. And so he struggled, trying to get away from it, but the large one kept coming, and the large one rested the staff on his chest and-

The blue was kind. It whispered to him of wrongs that were committed against him, and told him that he didn't deserve it. The blue told him that he was more worthy than his brother (but that wasn't right, because no one was more worthy than his brother). And he fought against the thought that his brother (not his brother but he _is_ ) _hated_ him and it wasn't _true_ -

The blue was kind. It had helped him to be surrounded by friends (but they aren't friends, they're minions, they don't really care), but nothing mattered except the blue. The blue told him what to tell the sharp-eyed one, and so he did. And when the sharp-eyed one seemed to be in pain (and sometimes he was in pain at the same time as the sharp-eyed one), he felt a faint spark of something that might have been (but the blue insisted it didn't matter, but he wanted to tell the blue to _shut up_ ) worry, and-

The blue soothed him when he worried that the army might not be enough, when the one with the _attitude_ (he wasn't allowed to have an attitude (a personality) anymore, because the blue reassured him that he didn't need to) told him that they had a monster (but it couldn't have been a monster, at least not worse than him, and maybe he should just leave)-

The blue goaded him on when he saw the giant green creature (the monster, it must have been the monster, he should've _listened_ ), and so he screamed at it, that he was _better than it_ (but he wasn't because he had listened to the blue and the blue was right, but it wasn't), but the monster came and made him _hurt_ , and all he could think of was when the blue first came-

But then the blue was gone, fading into black, and even though he knew that there would be much to pay when he woke up, all he could feel was _relief_ because there was _no more blue_ -

But when he woke up, he found that the sharp-eyed one had explained to the others what had happened (with the hated (despised, loathed) blue, with the large one, with everything), and they didn't blame him, not even the one-eyed one (the one that reminded him of another person with one eye that wasn't as nice on the inside even if they were nicer on the outside). But all he could think about was the fact that _his brother_ (always his brother) was standing there, and he waited for his brother to tell him that he was hated, but all that happened (not all, it was so much better than all, he could feel the love of his _brother_ ) was his brother taking him into his arms and telling him that it would be okay. And that hug made all the blue go away (always away, never coming back).


End file.
